Renaissance
by Pot-de-Cornichons
Summary: Feliciano ne prenait le temps que de regarder les hommes. Puis, il leva les yeux. Et là, il devint plus humain que ceux qu'il regardait, il y a cela des centaines d'années.


Bonjour !

Bon, alors, ceci est extrêmement court, on appelle ça généralement un drabble unique, ce qu'il sera. Je tiens juste à dire que j'ai fait vingt mille fanfictions d'Hetalia, et que d'un coup, j'ai eu envie d'en poster une. Voilà, il y aura sûrement d'autres histoires de ce genre. Au fait il n'y a que Pink qui a travaillé sur cette mini-histoire, Jean-Claude ne l'a même pas lue (non je vous jure que c'est pas un troll, on est vraiment deux sur ce compte). Et aussi, on va vraiment reprendre nos histoires en cours, et même en publier deux trois autres. Bonne lecture, merci du passage !

* * *

><p>Italie avait cette force d'étouffer tous les doutes de la nation allemande en un regard. Non pas que ces derniers n'avaient, après un échange visuel anodin, plus aucun impact sur le cerveau germanique, loin de là – des fois même ce sentiment s'amplifiait. Juste que l'espoir d'une seconde, le futur était moins urgent à préparer. C'était un moyen comme un autre pour Ludwig de se défaire de ses responsabilités et de se détendre sans se faire remarquer.<p>

D'un autre côté, plus le temps passait, plus Allemagne avait des doutes. Des sentiments contradictoires s'immisçaient lors d'un matin, un amer arrière goût d'une nuit cauchemardesque lui rappelait que même sans s'en souvenir, les songes laissaient des séquelles. Ces cicatrices-là étaient ancrées dans sa peau, plantées dans sa chair, lui collaient l'âme et ne laissaient jamais son esprit se reposer – et à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il y trouvait des affinités avec l'italien.

Tout ça était d'autant plus flagrant lorsqu'un jour de mission normal, les deux nations s'étaient retrouvées fourrées dans un grotesque piège tendu par Angleterre. Le tout sans recevoir l'aide du japonais, celui-ci bien trop occupé à exploiter mers inconnues en quête de l'ingrédient indispensable à sa cuisine. En bref, Ludwig et Feliciano étaient coincés au fond d'un trou, seuls avec leurs ruminations et leurs drapeaux blancs.

« Vee, Allemagne, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?, gémit la nation italienne, Si personne ne vient nous aider, on risque de rester coincés ici à jamais ! »

Le blond regarda en soupirant le brun, qui s'était réfugié dans ses bras prétextant avoir faim, froid et peur. Après plusieurs minutes de plaintes et de pleurs, Feliciano s'assoupit enfin : et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait habituellement, l'allemand prit le temps de sérieusement méditer sur son cas et celui d'Italie. Il connaissait ce dernier depuis longtemps, mais encore une fois, avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir oublié le plus important de ces années. Un moment crucial mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Plus il cherchait, plus sa gorge se serrait et la boule dans son ventre grandissait. Un sentiment incompréhensif de mal-être le faucha, alors qu'il se courbait sur lui même, le brun toujours lové contre lui. Puis ce qui devait arrivé arriva. En sentant des sillons traverser ses joues, Ludwig sursauta, et essuya prestement les gouttes salées du revers de la main son souffle se fit plus fort, il passa une main leste dans ses cheveux, tenta de reprendre ses esprits, de comprendre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre le contrôle de sa situation, des vertiges le prenaient déjà. Il opta juste pour respirer à fond, se caler contre le mur improvisé, et laisser cet état de semi-panique passer. Feliciano bougea, dérangé par l'agitation de son oreiller humain, pendant que celui-ci le serra contre lui. Il inspira longuement, avant de murmurer.

« Italie... Italie, réveille-toi. »

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement mal distingué. Ne lâchant pas l'affaire, il secoua le plus petit, et finalement des paupières papillonnèrent.

« Mnh...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Allemagne..?

- Feliciano, je veux savoir qui est le Saint-Empire Germanique. »

Italie regarda son ami sans comprendre. Puis, il prit doucement conscience de ces dires. Pour la première fois, il s'affolait sans bruit, se plongeant dans le regard nocturne de l'allemand. Il s'écarta de lui pour mieux lui faire face, et s'agrippa aux deux bras forts de Ludwig, tout en continuant de le dévisager. Feliciano ne comprenait pas. Le blond avait l'impression que son coéquipier éclaterait en sanglots, et amorça un mouvement en sa direction, par précaution. Mais il n'en était rien, l'italien baissa les yeux, se résignant à son incompréhension. Et dans sa voix enrouée, on entendait un faible sourire.

« Tu te souviens, alors... »

Il releva vite sa tête, et la noirceur de la nuit empêchait à la nation germanique de voir s'il pleurait.

Il se ressaisit cependant rapidement. Il se claqua ses deux joues avec le plat de ses mains, puis vint s'installer comme à l'accoutumée entre les bras du plus grand.

« Tu me demandes souvent pourquoi je fais des drapeaux blancs, hein ?

-Oui... répondit l'autre nation, incertain de la tournure des événements

-Tu veux savoir qui est le Saint-Empire et comment j'ai pu battre Turquie...

-Oui... »

L'italien soupira d'aise avant de monter ses mains au ciel. Sa respiration se fit calme pendant un moment, alors qu'ils regardaient tous deux en direction de l'étendue bleue. Finalement, le brun prit la parole, après plusieurs minutes de suspension.

« Je trouve que le blanc est une belle couleur.

Quand j'étais petit, j'avais l'impression que le bleu du ciel était ce qui était déjà créé, notre environnement : les animaux, les fleurs, tout le passé, et tout le futur, le ciel serait bleu pour nous rappeler que nous sommes ici, et pas autre part. Ta respiration et la mienne, nos regards. Je pensais que si tout cela était possible c'est car le monde avait une couleur, avait le bleu. Des fois le monde avait besoin de s'échapper de sa couleur, comme les humains, ou les nations. Alors il pleurait, et devenait blanc, comme les nuages. Et pour moi, le blanc, c'était une feuille de papier, sur laquelle une histoire pouvait s'écrire.

Tu vois, le blanc, c'est vide et libre. On peut lever le regard, il y aura toujours quelque chose de plus à écrire sur cette Terre, et c'est le vierge des nuages qui nous le permet.

C'est ce que je pensais, quand Nonno était encore là pour me dire que j'avais raison. Mais quand j'étais petit, j'étais impulsif et irréfléchi. Je me battais. De toutes mes forces, pour me protéger, pour protéger Nonno et Romano. Tellement que je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. J'ai battu Turquie car je voulais me battre. Réécrire le monde c'était le dessiner en éclaboussant les pavés de sang. J'avais peur, mais je me battais, c'était le prix à payer pour voir le monde avancer, évoluer. »

Il referma ses mains, puis se tourna vers Allemagne.

« C'est idiot, tu ne penses pas ? »

Ils se regardèrent. Ludwig sentait la culpabilité monter à sa gorge, sans savoir pourquoi et voyant le manque de réponse, Feliciano se réinstalla confortablement.

« Tu vois ces trois étoiles ?

-...

-L'une des trois, c'est l'étoile du Berger. On l'a appelée comme ça car elle dirigeait les bergers, avant. En vrai, c'est l'étoile la plus proche de la Terre. Elle brûle à plus de trois cent degrés, c'est Nonno qui me l'a dit. Il était intelligent. Allemagne... Je peux te confier un secret ?

-...

-Rapproche toi, je vais te le chuchoter à l'oreille... En vrai, c'est pas l'étoile du Berger, cette étoile, c'est bien plus. C'est l'étoile de l'amour... Tu comprends pourquoi ? Évidemment, que tu comprends. Tu connais son nom ?

-Vénus.

-C'est ça. C'est la plus belle déesse. Car l'amour c'est beau. J'aime mon monde. Je l'ai apprit trop tard, une fois que j'avais perdu ce que j'aimais déjà. Pour réécrire son histoire, à notre planète, il faut arrêter de piétiner ce qu'elle nous a déjà donné, mais le chérir, car on ne l'a jamais fait, et qu'on va finir par le regretter. »

Un silence nocturne chanta entre eux. Allemagne pleurait, Italie souriait. La nuit obéit à ses devoirs, sa maîtresse reprit ses droits, les étoiles parlaient bien plus que les mots, Allemagne savait qu'au fond de ces yeux, l'avenir n'était urgent que pour y vivre..


End file.
